Story:Unknown Aspirations/TopTier
It's the year 4515. The world's largest martial arts tournament is nearing it's close, and only eight fighters remain. They're reasons for entering may be different, but they're all vying for the same goal - The cash prize and title of World's Deadliest Person. The tournament itself is being sponsored by the D'Arque Corporation, a huge conglomerate. Their reasons for holding the tournament are shrouded in secrecy, but rumors have it that they want something to do with the winner... The Top Tier Tournament. Winner goes home filthy rich, loser goes home in a pine box. Author's Note: Originally its own separate story taking place in an alternate version of Earth, Top Tier has sense been retconned to take place within the canon of Unknown Aspirations. Basic Controls Entrants Fyr Paschen *Age: 25 *Nationality: Mordec Xafec *Discipline: Street Brawling/Self-Defense *Blood Type: B- *Personality: Quiet, brooding, mocking and conflicted. *History: Ten years ago, orphans Fyr and his sister Eiss were brutally attacked in their hometown of Martell. Fyr escaped near death, but Eiss did not survive. Ever since then Fyr has been training in fear of another attack. Just recently, he found those responsible for the attacks and he has gotten his vengeance. The next day, an mysterious invitation to the Top Tier Tournament arrives. With his mission complete, he accepts the invitation in an attempt to move on with his life. Finishing the game with Fyr unlocks Eiss as a playable character. Nanaya Kurayami *Age: 20 *Nationality: Suau Riu *Discipline: Ansatsuken Karate *Blood Type: AB+ *Personality: Calm, deep, ruthless, and determined. *History: Nanaya was the lone son of an everyday salaryman. He and his two sisters were then separated from each other after their father's death. He lived under the tutelage of a martial arts master and from then on focused on the study and gained discipline. Eventually, he receives the invitation and his master says that entering will help with his progress. Finishing the game with Nanaya unlocks Isano as a playable character. Sansone Malacusa *Age: 26 *Nationality: Vell Perroquia *Discipline: Muay-Tai Kickboxing *Blood Type: A- *Personality: Withdrawn, focused, brutal and aggressive. *History: The youngest son to a high ranking mafia captain, Sansone lived a life of privilege. His father taught him how to fight from an early age. Eventually turning pro, his family tried to use their connections to force Sansone to take a dive, however he accidentally threw one wrong punch and killed his opponent. The mob lost hundreds of thousands of dollars on him and acted with swift revenge, slaughtering his family. Seeing his invite as a way to escape his personal hell, he accepts. Finishing the game with Sansone unlocks Schuyler as a playable character. Dante Ryuska *Age: 19 *Nationality: Suau Riu *Discipline: Pro Wrestling *Blood Type: O- *Personality: Deceitful, cruel, fun and carefree. *History: A wild child, his parents enrolled him in a wrestling school at a young age to try and help him focus his violent outbursts into positive energy. A day just several weeks ago, he entered an underground fighting tournament, and won it all with knock out punches. After cleaning himself of the blood and fixing the broken bones and bruises, a man approached him, and handed him a letter. The letter was an invite to the top tier tournament. Skeptical at first, he didn't accept the invite, but after he found his home ransacked, he decided to take the invite, in hopes to find a better life somewhere safer. Finishing the game with Dante unlocks Jari as a playable character. Sara Voelker *Age: 24 *Nationality: Lunar Plains *Discipline: Aikido *Blood Type: B+ *Personality: Hard-working, stressed, mischievous, and ingenious. *History: To see her working as a medical researcher during the day, you'd think 'Beautiful, but boring'. However, what she does at night would probably frighten you to tears, or at least that's the rumor. Her occasional black eyes and scratches certainty have the water cooler conversation flowing. After securing an invitation from an anonymous source, she enters the tournament to test out her own invented gadgets and to get closer to a certain someone. Finishing the game with Sara unlocks Quirina as a playable character. Seike KLC-XSN *Age: 1 *Nationality: Ciutat de L'Imperi *Discipline: Humanoid Cyborg Kinetic Combat *Blood Type: Liquid Plutonium *Personality: Curious, subservient, hopeful, and sypmathetic. *History: Though designed for space exploration, Richter enters her into the Tournament to test her combat skills against the best fighters in the world. As an added bonus, if she wins, he doesn't have to pay out the giant sum of prize money... Finishing the game with Seike unlocks Prototype Seike as a playable character. Clara Crescent *Age: 25 *Nationality: Sol Benevol *Discipline: Tricking *Blood Type: A- *Personality: Childish, compassionate, arrogant, and focused. *History: A student of dance froma young age, who was never interested in fighting. That changed when she got into a fight with an abusive boyfriend. She started to fend him off with some of her dance moves, but the fight ended with him sticking a knife in Clara's eye. Since her recovery, she's had a taste for fighting that won't go away, and thus picked up Tricking as a way to combine her two favorite activities. After placing first in an exhibition, she receives her invitation. Finishing the game with Clara unlocks Milica as a playable character. Mikhail Tarasenko *Age: 26 *Nationality: Arca Verdures *Discipline: Sambo Wrestling *Blood Type: AB+ *Personality: Ruthless, obsessed, silent, perfectionist. *History: The highest-ranking member of the White Ravens, Richter's elite assassin squad, he has been entered into the tournament by Richter himself as an official mission to separate the actual competitors from those who are using the tournament as means to try and further their own agendas. Was promised a substantial pay raise if he emerges victorious. Finishing the game with Mikhail unlocks Mercy as a playable character.